Sins of the lover
by hweasley21
Summary: COMPLETE! The war claimed many lives but Hermione grives for only one, her own. The loss of her lover and best friend drove Hermione over the edge. Can an old friend bring her back. GWHG, a little angsty, warning for adult themes, language and some violen
1. Chapter 1 Keeping the Demons at Bay

_Hermione turned just in time to see the elder Malfoy coming towards her. She tried to move, she tried to protect herself but there wasn't time. Hermione closed her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable._

_It never came._

_She heard the words; "Avada Kedavra" and she could feel the heat from the spell. But when she opened her eyes she was obviously alive. Where her lifeless body should have been she found his instead, "Ron!" she screamed. She was a coward. She had closed her eyes and been ready to let death take her, and Ron had stepped in, taking it for her._

_Hermione fell to her knees and cried, cried over her best friend and the love of her life. She didn't move until Remus Lupin picked her up and carried her off the field. _

Hermione awoke with a start. She squinted in the darkness and realized she was Harry's flat. Harry came into the living room and sighed at the sight of his best friend." Why are you doing this to yourself?" Harry asked.

"Penance" Hermione replied.

"Penance for what?" Harry asked, handing Hermione hangover potion.

"He died to save my life" Hermione replied, "He died for me"

"That as his choice" Harry reminded her. Harry cleared his throat, "Mrs.Weasley asked about you"

Hermione suddenly felt ill. She hadn't seen the Weasley's since after the final battle. She couldn't face them, knowing they probably hated her. "Tell her I am dead" Hermione whispered.

"Just talk to her Hermione" Harry begged, "They don't hate you. They are worried about you"

"I am really tired Harry, Can I please just go to sleep?" Hermione asked. Harry stood up, kissing Hermione lightly on the cheek.

"Goodnight Mione" Harry whispered, leaving his friend to her nightmares.

Hermione went to work the next with and thanks to Harry she had no hangover. The whole day she threw herself into her paperwork and didn't think about anything. "I am done with drinking" Hermione told herself on her way out the door. "I am going to get my life back together." Hermione beamed with pride as she went to the apparition point but she saw something that made her feel nauseated. Ginny Weasley was standing there with her mother. They both smiled at Hermione and waved.

"Hermione," Mrs.Weasley started.

Hormone could see Ron's lifeless body in her mind and the world was spinning beneath her. Without a word to either woman Hermione turned and ran in the opposite direction. She ran until she couldn't hear their frantic voices calling her name.

George Weasley was at the Leaky Cauldron when he saw her come in. _Hermione?_ He thought,_ Wow, it's been almost five years since I have seen her._ The young woman took a seat at the far end of the bar. She ordered two shots and took them both herself.

"Hermione" George said as he rose from the barstool. Hermione froze for a moment looking like a scared puppy but George saw her recover rather quickly and ignore his presence. "Hermione" he tried again, knowing for sure this time that she heard him. "Hermione Granger"

George almost jumped out his skin when she turned around, Hermione looked awful. She was a beautiful girl, always had been, and even know some of her beauty remained but there was something wrong. Her once lively and bushy hair now hung in limp curls around her face. The eyes that was frightened all that came in contact with her, the eyes that looked to be on fire, were dull and sparkle-less.

"George" Hermione greeted. "How are you?"

"I am good" George answered. He nodded to the seat beside Hermione, "This taken?"

"No, go ahead" Hermione said. George slid onto the barstool.

"Care for a shot?" Hermione asked. George looked down at the beer he was nursing and shrugged.

"Sure" he replied. Hermione motioned Tom over.

"Ms.Granger" He said, "What can I get for you?"

"Two shots of fire whiskey, make mine a double" Hermione replied.

"Yes mam" Tom said and not less than a moment later two shots appeared in front of George and Hermione. "Cheers" Hermione mumbled as she picked up the shot and downed it in one gulp. George took his shot and tried to smile at his old classmate but was unable to hide his worry.

"I said I wasn't going to drink anymore," Hermione admitted, "But I am afraid of a sober world"

"Why?" George asked.

"Because then the bad things will catch up with me," Hermione told him. She motioned to Tom who brought another shot. Hermione lifted the glass; "This keeps the demons at bay". She brought the glass to her lips and noticed George ordered another shot.

"I am world class drinker," George told her, 'I wont let a lightweight like you get the best of me"


	2. Chapter 2 Surprise houseguest

George could feel the room spinning around him. He lost count of the shits he and Hermione had taken, but it was safe to say they were pretty well pissed.

"I am sorry" Hermione mumbled.

"Sorry about what?" George asked.

"Sorry about Ron" Hermione slurred trying to stand up but fell back onto the barstool.

George's heart seized up at the mention of his brother. Ron had been dead nor for five years and his family had done fairly well at moving on. _Hermione didn't though, _George thought. At that moment everything was clear. Hermione blamed herself for Ron's death. Hermione kept herself separate from the Weasley's out of guilt. "S'not your fault" George told her, placing unsteady hand on her shoulder.

"It is" Hermione insisted. "I have to go"

Hermione hopped off the barstool but wasn't upright for a few moments. George caught her before she hit the ground and she scowled at him. "What did you dot hat for?" Hermione asked, wrenching out his grasp.

"I dunno" George replied, 'I didn't want you to get hurt"

"Don't protect me" Hermione snarled, "Don't help me. I don't deserve it". Before George could reply Hermione swayed again and this time she was out cold by the time he caught her.

_"Hermione, help me!" Ron cried. "Please"_

_Hermione ran through the dark corridors searching every room for him but to no avail. "Ron, where are you?" Hermione screamed, panic rising in her chest._

"_Hermione please?' Ron begged. _

_She threw open the last door of the hallway and found lying in a pool of blood, coughing and sputtering. "Ron!" she cried falling to her knees beside him. "Oh, Ron!"_

"_Why didn't you help me?" Ron asked, 'I would have helped you."_

"_I tired" Hermione explained, "I tried. Ron, I am so sorry"_

_Ron died in her arms and she sobbed over his body. She looked up and found his family looking at her. "I am sorry" she sobbed, "I tried". No one said a word they just glared and one by one turned away from her. "Please" Hermione shouted, "Please don't hate me". But her pleas fell on deaf ears and Hermione was alone._

Hermione could feel the tears streaming down her face as she awoke. She took a deep breath trying to control the feeling of depression as she crawled out of bed. "Thank Merlin it is Saturday" Hermione mumbled as she stumbled to the shower. She stripped down and climbed into the shower.

Hermione tried her hardest to remember the events of the previous night but nothing came back. She knew she saw someone at Leaky Cauldron. _Maybe that is who brought me home, _Hermione thought but wasn't sure of anything. Once she was done in the shower and brushing her teeth, she wrapped a fluffy towel around herself and went back into her room.

"Oh no" Hermione cried when she saw who was in her bed. George Weasley was still asleep wrapped up in her comforter. "Oh, Merlin, no".

At that moment George stirred and then opened his eyes. "Hermione" he mumbled. The he sat upright, "Hermione?" he cried.

"Good morning" Hermione replied moving further into the room and grabbing her bathrobe. She slipped it on and let the towel drop to the floor, making sure she stayed covered the whole time.

"Good morning" George said looking under the blanket. "Yup, I am most certainly naked".

"At least now I know what happened last night," Hermione mumbled. "Silver lining, eh?"

George grinned and rubbed his temples. Hermione threw a small blue bottle, 'Hangover cure" Hermione advised him. He drank it down and smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks" he muttered as his hand hit the pillows again. Hermione threw his clothes to him.

"I am not really sure what to say" George said, voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't say anything," Hermione suggested. "George that is not the first time I found someone in my bed after a drunken night, ok. Although it is the first time my ex-lovers brother was sin my bed, but still it's the same basic thing." Hermione left George alone to put his clothes on in peace. When he was done he found her sitting in the living room reading the newspaper.

"Thanks for the hangover cure" George told her. She smiled but never looked up. H was about to leave but stopped abruptly, "Hermione" he called her name.

"Yes, George" Hermione replied.

"It was good to see you again." George told her, "I hope see you again"

She didn't say a word but nodded politely. She wiped the tears away after he left and tried to clear her head. "That was mistake," she told herself, "A big mistake. It's bad enough you killed Ron, now you are betraying him with his brother. That can never happen again."

George tried to creep in but Fred was standing in the kitchen when he apparated.

"Where have you been?" Fred asked.

"Out" George answered.

A smile spread across George's face, "You hooked up?" Fed asked.

George tried not to smile but he couldn't help it. He nodded at his twin who did a little happy dance.

"Was she hot?' Fred asked and George nodded his head again. "Wonderful, do I know her?"

George hesitated but then shook his head, "He hated lying to Fred but this couldn't get out to his family

"You going to see her again?" Fred asked.

"I don't know" George told him truthfully. "I might"


	3. Chapter 3 Saving Hermione

"George" Fred called slapping his twin on the arm. 'George wakie wakie"

George sat up and stared sleepily at his twin. "Come on Georgie, we have to go to Mummy's"

George groaned and shook his head, 'No, tired" he mumbled.

'Come on, we promised we would go and if we don't she will kill us" Fred told him, "No get you're lazy arse out of bed and get dressed."

George swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to wake himself up. He had forgotten that promised Mrs.Weasley they would come over for brunch. He really had no interest in seeing his family but since the war Molly had clung more tightly to her children than ever.

"Ready?" George asked his twin a few minutes later. Fred gave George a sever look.

"I was waiting for you" Fred reminded him. George shrugged and the two apparated to the burrow.

"Hello boys" Molly greeted the twins as soon as they arrived. She kissed them both on the cheek, "How are you?"

"Good and you mum?' Fred asked.

"Better now that my children are coming" Molly said with a smile. George's eyes were drawn to the place above the fireplace, which had been turned almost to an idle for their fallen brother. One picture in particular mesmerized him. It was taken not too long before the final battle. Ron was smiling at Hermione; she had her head resting on her shoulder.

"George" Ginny said, waving her hand in front of his face. 'Earth to George"

He looked at his baby sister, "Sorry" George replied sheepishly. "How are you?" he asked giving her a little hug and kiss.

"I am good" Ginny answered. She looked at the picture and a shadow crossed her face. She gave George's shoulder a quick squeeze.

"Do you think they would have lasted?" George asked his voice barely above a whisper. Ginny looked shocked by the question.

"I don't know" She told him truthfully. 'I would like to think so. But no one knows what life holds for us. Harry and I didn't last"

"Is he coming?" George asked and Ginny nodded her head.

"Good" Fred said, now can we eat. I am starving"

Mrs.Weasley led her children to the kitchen.

"I miss her" Ginny told George. 'I hate that when I lost my bother, I lost her too"

George stayed there for a moment after everyone was gone. 'I am sorry Ron" George said aloud to no one in particular. "I am sorry that I betrayed you but I can't say I won't do it again. She needs to be saved and I may be the only one can get close enough to do it"

"I saw Hermione last night" George announced half-way threw the meal. Mrs.Weasley dropped her fork and stared at him.

"Where?" Ginny asked

"The Leaky Caldron" George told her.

"How drunk was she?" Harry asked ruefully.

"Well on her way" George admitted. "She actually spoke to me. I was shocked"

"Is she-is she ok?" Molly stammered.

"No not really" George admitted. "She blames herself for…what happened"

"That is madness" Ginny erupted. 'That isn't her fault"

"We know that but she doesn't "Harry explained. "I have tried to tell her that a thousand times."

"I need to talk to her" Molly insisted. "I need to make her understand hoe much we need her"

"I am not sure that is a good idea" George said, "Let me try"

"I think that might be best" Harry agreed. "She already let George in a little"

The subject was dropped and George was glad, he didn't want anyone to know how intimately he knew Hermione. He breathed a sigh of relief that no one asked questions. However, out of the corner of his eyes he saw Fred eyeing him suspiciously and he realized her screwed up. Fred knew he had slept with someone last night and then he mentioned he saw Hermione. Fred was smart and George knew Fred had already out it all together.

"So you shagged Hermione?" Fred asked later that evening as the two were closing shop.

"Why do you say that?" George asked.

Fred raised his eyebrow, 'Don't do that" Fred told him. "We both know what happened. Don't consider me dumb, bother dear"

"I don't" George replied with a sigh. "I had no intention of sleeping with Hermione but we were both pissed and well it happened."

"It's ok" Fred told him. 'Ron would understand and so do I"

George nodded unsure of what to say. 'I need to see her again. I need to save her"

"Do you what you gotta do" Fred said.

Hermione pulled a bottle of firewhiskey from the cabinet and threw herself onto the couch before taking a sip. She closed her eyes and tried to shake the image of a naked George from her mind.

"Hermione" someone said from the fireplace. She opened her eyes and found pansy Parkinson eyeing her.

'What Pans?" Hermione asked her friend. After the war Hermione had turned form all of her fiends except for Harry and in time made new ones. The ex Slytherin was Hermione's closest friend and the only who could floo in unannounced.

"Get dressed we are going out" Pansy informed her.

"I am not in the mood" Hermione replied putting the bottle back to her lips.

"If you're going to be a lush Granger than do it in public not alone, that is just sad." Pansy snapped. Hermione glared at her friend for a moment but quickly melted at the look of concern Pansy wore. Hermione sighed and put the bottle down.

"Fine, give me ten minutes" Hermione conceded.


	4. Chapter 4 A Second Chance

"Hello love" Hermione said kneeling by his grave. "It's been a while. I know. It's just really hard for me to come here. I am trying though." She paused for a moment laying the flowers on the headstone. "I am right mess. I hope wherever you are you can't see me. I would be ashamed."

"Hermione?' George called approaching her slowly. She hopped and started to back away. 'Please, don't run"

"Why are you here?" Hermione snapped.

"My brother is buried there," George told her.

"So, you here to visit Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah" George replied. He laid his own flowers next to Hermione's and looked down at his little brothers grave. "I guess I felt the need to see him I need his help"

"With what?" Hermione whispered blinking back tears.

"With you" George answered.

"I don't need help" Hermione spat, "Least of all yours"

"Of course you do Mione" George sighed, "You just told Ron you're a mess."

Hermione didn't reply she just crossed her arms and looked away. "I guess I have some issues that are causing some problems." Hermione admitted.

"I think you need a friend right now" George told her. "I could be that friend"

"I am not sure that is a good idea," Hermione said.

"Why?" George asked.

"Because I don't deserve it," Hermione shouted, 'because I don't deserve you or anyone in you're family"

"That's no true" George assured her. "None of this is you're fault."

"It is, all of it" Hermione replied. 'I should have bee the dead one"

"You seem pretty dead to me" George whispered.

"Goodbye George" hermione said turning on her heel to leave. She ran across the cemetery tears blinding her. She didn't feel her foot catch on the loose grass at least not until she was falling. Her head hit the corner of a headstone and then it all faded to black.

George chased after her hoping to catch her before she turned to a bottle for comfort. "Hermione" He cried when he saw her lying on the ground. George rushed over to her, checking for a pulse. "Thank Merlin" he whispered when he realized she was in fact alive. He picked her up in his arms carefully, knowing that she had to get help and he apparated to St.Mungo's

Harry rushed into the hospital. He saw George Weasley waiting by the reception desk. "George is she…"Harry trailed off.

"She is still out unconscious," George told him, "But alive"

"Can I see her?" Harry asked. The fear of losing his other best friend was making him ill but he had to see her so he knew she was alive.

"Sure, come on" George replied, leading Harry to Hermione's room. She was lying on the bed perfectly still. Her eyes were closed and her spread across the pillow creating a look reminiscent of a chestnut halo.

"Hermione" Harry whispered rushing past George and taking her hand. His friend was pale and looked like a shell of what she used to be. "George what happened?" Harry asked.

"She was running through the cemetery" George started, "And apparently she tripped. He head hit the corner of a headstone. I am not sure how bad it is yet"

"Is she going to…?" Harry asked.

"We don't know yet," George said gravely.

"Good you were there, eh?" Harry asked turning back to Hermione.

"I guess" George replied. "I'll be right back."

George was almost out the door when he heard a familiar feminine cough and Harry gasp. 'George she is awake" Harry cried. George turned around and looked at Hermione.

"Harry, George?" Hermione asked. "What happened?"

"You fell" Harry said, "You fell and hit you're head"

"Where?" Hermione asked. "Was I in battle?"

"In Battle?" George echoed. Harry looked just perplexed. "I am going to get a doctor and let them know you are awake" He turned to Harry, "Just play along with her for now. Something could be seriously wrong". He whispered to him. Harry nodded and George went to find a doctor.

Harry and George waited out in the hall for the doctor to examine Hermione, after 30 minutes he came out shaking his head.

'What is it?" Harry asked, "How bad is it?"

"Hermione is suffering from a rare head trauma," The doctor told them. 'It's almost psychological. The bleeding that took place in her brain caused a temporary memory loss."

"Temporary memory loss, how temporary?" Harry asked.

"The last thing Hermione truly remembers is a wedding that happened about two years ago. The wedding of a close family friend" The doctor advised. 'It happened the summer after Albus Dumbledore died, As far as Ms.Granger is aware she is still 17 years old and just finished her 6th year at Hogwarts."

"Will he memory come back?" George asked hoarsely.

"It should but we don't know when or even if it will" The doctor said. "I am sorry. That's all I know for now. We will be keeping her here foe at least a few days to monitor her more"

"Wait, what she would do?" Harry asked. "Should we tell her what has happened in the last two years?"

"Tell her nothing yet, play along until we speak with a psychologist" The doctor said and hurried away."

Harry and George looked at each other. "This is bad" George said finally. "What do we do?"

"You heard the doctor, play along for now" Harry sighed. George heard the words echo in his brain.

_Play along for now._ "This is great" George cried.

"Come again?" Harry asked.

"She doesn't remember Ron's death" George explained, "She can start over again."

Harry looked deep in thought for a moment then smiled, "So we omit certain details for now and it will give her a second chance."

"Right" George said. The boys shook hands and went about discussing the details of the story they would tell Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5 Agreeing to disagree

"Hey Mione" George greeted when she and Harry came back into the room.

"The doctor won't tell me what happened" Hermione fumed, "We were in a battle when I fell, I can't really remember anything after Bill's wedding" Hermione told them.

George looked at Harry who nodded, " No Hermione, you weren't in battle" George said, "You were visiting a cemetery"

"A cemetery, what?' Hermione asked.

"You're not seventeen Hermione, you are almost 20. The war has been over for 2 years." Harry replied. Hermione was quiet a for a long moment as if trying to let this sink in.

"We won the war?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. 'Who was I visiting at the cemetery? Who died?"

"Ron" Harry said.

Her hands flew to her mouth and tears stung her eyes. "How? When?" Hermione asked tearfully.

"During the final battle" Harry explained. Lucius Malfoy tried to kill me and Ron protected me. I feel so responsible"

"Harry that is ridiculous" Hermione scolded, "It is not you're fault it is Lucius fault."

"Maybe you're right" Harry sighed, sharing a secret smile with George. George couldn't believe he heard Hermione say that.

"Ron is dead" Hermione said, "Wow, I can't believe that. I wish things had been different."

"We all do" George interjected.

"Where is you're family?" Hermione asked George. 'I thought they would be here"

"They wanted to give you space, they told me to wait until you felt ready for visitors and then they would come and see you." George explained, "In fact I will go and tell them now"

George rushed out of the room and apparated to the Burrow. Before his family could see Hermione he had to explain to them.

"George" Mrs.Weasley cried. "What was so important?"

George threw himself into a chair; he was a little out of breath.

"Hermione is in the hospital" George told them a moment later, after he caught his breath.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, her lip quivering.

"We were both at the cemetery visiting Ron, she got spooked by me and ran off" George started. "She tripped and hit her head. She had sever head trauma"

"Is she ok?" Mrs.Weasley interrupted.

"Depends on you're definition" George said, "She is awake and only in mild but…" He trailed off.

"But?" Fred prompted. "But what?"

"But she has temporary memory loss" George finished. "She couldn't remember anything past Bill's wedding. When she awoke she thought she 17 years old."

"Oh my" Mrs.Weasley whispered. "What did the doctor say?"

"He thinks it is temporary but he doesn't know for sure." George told her, "For now he told us to play along but Harry and I made a decision. A decision I hope you will support."

"What?" Ginny asked looking suspicious.

"We told her that she is 19 not 17. We told her the war is over and we told her Ron is dead," George explained, "But we told her Ron died protecting Harry"

"You lied to her" Ginny exploded.

"For her own good" George said defensively. "This is her second chance, I gave it to her."

"A second chance" Ginny echoed, "A second chance at what expense? I don't blame Hermione for Ron's death, not at all. And I wish Hermione didn't blame herself. I can understand what made you want to do this but you have to understand how unfair it is. Hermione deserves to know what happened to Ron."

"We told her Ron was dead," George countered.

"No the truth" Ginny shouted.

"Look, we don't have time for this" Fred snapped at them both. "George, Ginny's right. Lying can be bad. It can end horribly for everyone. Ginny, if we tell Hermione that George and Harry lied to her it could hurt her worse. For right now let's just go with what George and Harry said and play it by ear"

Ginny and George eyes each other and then nodded in agreement.

"Ok, now can I see her?" Molly asked, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah" George answered, "In fact that is why I cam. She asked for you, all of you"

"Let's go then," Ginny said heading for the fireplace.

Hermione and Harry were playing a game of wizard's chest when George returned with his family.

"Hi" Hermione greeted them brightly. "I was starting to think you wouldn't come"

"Now that is just silly," Mrs.Weasley sobbed, pulling Hermione into a bone-crushing hug. "Of course we were going to come. We love you. Hermione, you are like one of our own."

Fred pulled his mother off of Hermione and gave her chaste kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I have a headache, that's all" Hermione assured him. Ginny pounced on Hermione moments later and cried just like her mother.

"You guys are acting like you haven't seen me in years" hermione laughed. The Weasley's exchanged a glance.

"When can I come home?" Hermione whined.

"Soon sweetie" Mrs.Weasley told her. "We will bring you home soon"

George watched Hermione from the doorway. He couldn't believe his luck. He heart stopped when she fell. Since that day in the Leaky Cauldron all he thought about was she. George Weasley was falling for Hermione Granger and he knew he could never have her.


	6. Chapter 6 Another Lie

The Weasley's took Hermione to the Burrow and let her stay in the twin's old room. The doctor said it would be a couple of days-possibly weeks before she could work again. She seemed comfortable and happy there with the Weasley's. George was just happy she had no memories.

"Do you love her?" Fred asked one evening after Hermione fell asleep. The twins were sitting in the backyard having a drink before heading home.

"No" George answered looking away from his brother. George hated lying to Fred.

"Liar" Fred replied, "Every time you look at Hermione you get that goofy faraway smile. You are so in love with her."

George tried to think of some witty remark but nothing came to mind, he groaned and said, "You're right. I love her and it is driving me crazy"

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Because before her accident she wouldn't have dated me because she was still in love with Ron and now she really doesn't know me all that well. Hermione and I didn't become friends-good friends until after the war started, she has no memory of that." George explained.

"So, get to know her" Fred suggested. "Become her friend and then live happily ever after"

"And what?" George asked, "Start our relationship out on a lie. No thank you."

"Well" Fred sighed, "You have to do something because you are miserable"

George opened his mouth to reply when Ginny came outside, "George, Hermione is asking for you"

George looked at his brother; Fred nodded his head and mouthed, "Do something"

George went inside and up the Hermione's room. She was lying on the bed reading looking through a book.

"You should really take it easy" George said from the doorway. You have a head injury you know"

Hermione put the book down and smiled at him, "Come in" she told him. George walked in the room and Hermione motioned to a chair, "Have a seat?" He sat down and looked at her expectantly.

"I am assuming this isn't a casual chat?" George chuckled.

"No" Hermione confirmed, "It's not. I have some questions and I think you may be the only one who can answer them"

"Ok" George said. He felt queasy. Maybe Hermione was remembering things. Maybe his lie was about to be exposed. She would go back to killing herself slowly and he would lose any chance of being with her. "Ask away"

"I really don't remember much" Hermione admitted, "But I have feelings that are so strong they are almost like memories. When Ron died he and I were a couple right?"

George nodded in response; he couldn't quite find his voice.

"Ok, that's what I thought" Hermione replied, 'Now my other question is about you. The last memory I have of you we were acquaintances but we became closer right? We were friends?"

"Yes, during the war we got to know each other pretty well" George assured her.

"Were we?" Hermione started. Her cheeks tinged pink and she trailed off for a moment. "Were we together?" Hermione finally asked, "Like a couple?"

George was floored by this questions, "Why would you think that?" he replied.

"I don't know. Since I woke up there has been this feeling about you. I honestly feel like you know me better, or differently than your family" Hermione said, "Like we were involved romantically. Were we?"

George was silent for a moment he wasn't sure what to say. So many lies had been told to Hermione. It was like her whole life was a lie right now-it wouldn't be fair to let her think that she had been involved with George. "Do you love me?" George asked.

"I will be honest- I am not sure" Hermione said, "but I do have romantic feelings for you. I find you attractive. Now George answers my question"

_Would it be so wrong? _George mused silently; _she admitted to have feelings for me. What would be so wrong with making something of a mutual attraction?_ George tried to remind himself that it was a lie and any kind of lie is wrong but he couldn't stop the words that poured out of his mouth. "Yes, we have been together for about six months. In fact I proposed last night"

Hermione seemed shocked, "Oh wow, what did I say?" she asked.

"You said yes" George replied.

"George" Hermione admonished him. "Why didn't you say anything before? You could have told me all of this when I woke up."

"I –I- I didn't want to overwhelm you" George answered quickly.

"You are so sweet" Hermione said. She leaned up and tried to kiss him, George pulled away, "What?" Hermione asked looking hurt.

"I don't want to hurt you" George replied not really sure why he pulled away.

"It's just a kiss," Hermione whispered leaning forward again. George met her halfway and let her lips brush his lightly. He wanted to pull her closer and deepen the kiss but he fought the urge. Hermione smiled when he pulled away. "That was nice" She was quiet for a moment then gasped. "What did your family think of us dating? I mean I was with Ron and then after his death started dating you. Did they hate me?" She looked absolutely stricken.

"No-No they understood" George assured her. "They don't know we are engaged but they knew we were together and accepted it"

"Good" Hermione said looking relived.

"Now go to sleep love," George told her. "I will back tomorrow"

"Ok, goodnight" Hermione mumbled as she laid back, "I love you"

"I love you" George replied as he stood and left the room. He smiled to himself as eh went down the stairs but his smile faded when he saw his family.

"How is she?" Harry asked.

"Fine- she is fine" George replied avoiding eye contact.

"What did want?" Ginny asked, "It seemed important"

"She-uh-she" George stuttered then trailed off. He groaned and took a seat at the table. 'I screwed up.

"George Weasley what did you do?" Molly asked.

"She asked about her and Ron-I told her they had been a couple before he died. Then she asked if she and I were a couple" George trailed off again.

"What did you say?" Harry asked.

"I-" George paused. "I told her the truth"

"What truth?' Harry asked suspiciously.

"That we are a couple" George replied. Everyone started talking at once.

"Lying must come real easy to you these days" Ginny screeched, "You and Hermione are not together"

"Yes we are" George argued. "Remember when I told you I saw her last week, well that isn't the first time. I have been seeing Hermione for six months."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, "Why didn't you tell us?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione didn't want me to" George answered quickly, "She thought you all hated her"

"So you and Hermione are a couple?" Molly asked, "Really, you are?"

"Yes" George lied.

"That is why you were so insistent that you spoke with Hermione about us" Ginny said. "Now that makes so much sense."

"Why didn't Hermione tell me?" Harry asked.

"Ashamed, felt like she was betraying Ron" George answered. "Please be accepting of this. I already told Hermione you guys knew about us and that you accepted it"

"Of course George" Mrs.Weasley told him, "Of course we care for Hermione and whatever makes her happy makes us happy". Mrs.Weasley teared up, "Poor baby" she said to George, "This must be so hard for you"

"Yeah" George replied, "I better go home now. I will be back to check on Hermione in the morning"

"Ok son" Mrs.Weasley said and kissed his cheek, "love you"

"Love you too" George replied before her and George apparated home.


	7. Chapter 7 Future Tense

"You are unbelievable" Fred said to his twin.

"What?" George asked trying to play dumb.

"You and Hermione were not a couple. You are lying to her and to our family and I think it is so wrong. I am not sure I even know you anymore."

George was surprised but his brother's words and his tone, "You told me to do something," George said defensively.

"Not this" Fred argued. "I-I-I really is so angry I don't know what to say to you." Fred turned to leave and then looked back over his shoulder. "Hope you are very happy in your web of lies"

George threw himself into a chair because he felt sick .He realized how right Fred was-and how wrong he had handled things.

George apparated into the Burrow to see Hermione. For days he felt this nagging feeling in his stomach-guilt. Not only was he lying to Hermione about something life altering but now he was lying to his own family. George decided to make this right. He would go to see her and admit everything.

His mother was sitting in the living room with Ginny. "Hello" she greeted him, "She is eating lunch right now, I am sure she will be glad to see you"

"Thanks mum" George answered as he climbed the stairs. The door was closed so her knocked lightly.

"Come in" Hermione called. When she saw George she smiled and pushed her food away.

"No-finish eating" George told her.

"I am done" Hermione replied and motioned for him to sit down. George leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"How are you feeling?" George asked sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Bored" Hermione cried out. "So bored. I have been in bed for days and I feel better. When can I go back to my life?"

"Mione" George said, "You don't remember things. You don't remember your job or your apartment or anything"

Hermione scowled. "Just tell me where I worked, I am sure I can pick it up family easily. What did I do?"

"Gringotts- assistant director of the curse breakers" George told her. "Bill is your boss, actually"

"I want to go back to work" Hermione whined. "You don't have to let me go back to my apartment-I can understand that could be dangerous, living alone and whatnot but please let me work"

George watched her carefully and sighed, "I will owl the healer and see what he thinks," George told her. 'I will also owl Bill and check with him"

Hermione grinned triumphantly, "Thank you" Hermione replied.

George shook his head and stood up to leave. Suddenly an idea came to him and he couldn't stop himself, "You know-we were actually planning on moving in together"

Hermione looked up from her book, "What?" she asked.

"After I proposed we agreed to move in together," George repeated.

Hermione stared at him for a moment and George was terrified-maybe she suddenly knew it was all a lie. Finally she spoke, "Ok-but if we are going to move in together then we need to tell your family about the engagement."

George nodded, "We can do that. Let me talk to the healer and Bill first"

Hermione nodded and went back to reading. George started to leave again but stopped. He walked over to the bed and took her book way. "Hey" Hermione cried but George pressing his lips to hers -soon Hermione stopped squirming and melted into the kiss. George pulled away from her and smiled at her. "I love you" George told her. "I will be back later"

George went t down stairs and found Mrs.Weasley knitting, "I am going to talk to Hermione's doctor at st. Mungo's. Do you mind if I use your floo." Mrs.Weasley shook her head.

"Of course not son" she replied. She stood up. "I will give you some privacy"

George moved the fireplace and reached for handful of powder, Instead of getting on the fireplace he sat outside and threw the powder in."St Mungo's- Healer Tracey" he cried. A few minutes later the Healers head appeared in the flames.

"Mrs.Weasley" the healer greeted, "How are you?"

"I am wonderful-I called you in reference to my fiancé Hermione Granger" George started. The healer looked shocked by the word fiancé but motioned for George to continue. "She still has no memory but she wants to return to work"

"Physically she seems to be fine" the healer said, "She just cant remember certain things. If her boss doesn't mind she should be able to return to work."

"I will speak with her boss" George said, he hesitated and then pushed forward, 'What about moving. Right now she is staying with my family but when could she return home"

The healer smiled, 'Well she shouldn't be alone at night right now-just in case but if she had as room mate, maybe."

George grinned," Thank you sir" George told him and the two men said goodbye. George grabbed another handful of floor powder and threw it in again, "Gringotts of London-Bill Weasley" A moment later Bill head appeared din the flames. "Hello George how can I help you?"

"Good and you brother?" George replied.

"I am good" Bill replied.

"Bill, I wanted to talk to you about Hermione-I guess you heard about" George started.

"Yes- I heard you and Hermione are an item-I must say I am shocked. I have worked very closely with her and she never mentioned it." Bill interjected.

George swallowed hard -frightened of being caught but Bill didn't press any further. George cleared his throat and started again, "The healer said Hermione could go back to work if it is ok with you" George told him, "Please consider it-she really wants to come back"

Bill looked at him for a moment and then smiled, "We would love to have her back-on desk duty for a while of course"

"Good" George replied, "Monday then?"

"Monday-tell her I am glad she is recovering well. By George" Bill said and his brother disappeared. George sat there for a moment. He went to the kitchen and found his mother. "Hermione is going back to work on Monday." George told her. He grabbed his cloak, "Could you tell her for me? I really have to go-I got something important to do"

"Of course dear" Mrs. Weasley replied. George dissapparated to the shop. He went into the office and grabbed the Dailey Prophet. He scanned the classifieds for a flats in the area. The a few reasonable priced in diagon alley and George was debating on what to when Fred came in the room. The brothers stared at one another for a moment and Fred sat down. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a flat" George answered, "for me. Hermione and my web of lies"

Fred smiled and grabbed the prophet from George, "You could always do what mum and dad did," Fred said, "Extend the flat we have now-make it larger"

"Are you suggesting Hermione and I move in here?" George asked.

"Yeah" Fred replied, "Why not?"

"Let's get started" George said smiling at his twin. George was glad Fed and he was ok again.


	8. Chapter 8 Dinner announcements

George helped Hermione to her feet, "I am fine George. I can walk just fine. All I did was bump my head" Hermione sighed.

George laughed and continued to steer Hermione towards the door, "You didn't bump your head love-you cracked your skull and have brain damage"

"No-it's not brain damage-I forgot a few things" Hermione retorted and George just laughed. He guided Hermione to the bathroom.

"Go on" He said, "Call someone to help when you are done"

Hermione groaned but agreed. George went downstairs and looked around. His mother was with Ginny and Fleur in the kitchen. The men were outside so he joined them. "How is she?" Harry asked. George nodded.

"She is good" George answered, "She is taking a shower now"

"Looking forward to coming back to work?" Bill asked.

"I think" George answered. For a few minutes the conversation steered away from Hermione and onto quidditch. George was in a heated debate with Harry about a technique when the door opened and Hermione appeared outside. She was wearing a green dress and her hair was pulled away from her face. She looked beautiful and George nearly fainted. Harry and the Weasley's all took turns hugging Hermione and gushing over her recovery and good she looked. When they were done Mrs.Weasley announced dinner was ready.

"Ready?" Hermione asked George.

"Not quite" George answered grabbing Hermione's arm and holding her back. The rest of his family went inside and he waited until the door was shut. He smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss, "You look beautiful" he murmured.

"Thank you" Hermione replied.

"I love you" George said wrapping his arms around her waist.

'"Love you" Hermione replied and turned to go inside. George gently pulled her back.

"I have somewhere for us to live" George told her.

Hermione looked shocked for a second but then smiled, "Really?" she asked.

"Yes" George answered, "And I am ready to tell my family about ourt engagement"

Hermioen nodded and looked sad for a minute, "I don't remember your proposal" she explained, 'I know that is silly but I would have liked to remember that"

George reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box, "Good thing I am going to do it again." He kneeled down in front of a sobbing Hermione. "Hermione Jane, will you marry me?"

Hermione stopped crying long enough to nod her head and whisper, "Yes". George stood up a and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. The two shared a few more kisses before Hermione cleaned herself up and they went inside.

"There you are" Mr. Weasley said when they came inside. George pulled Hermione's chair out and then sat down beside her. Mr.Weasley went back to discussing ministry business with Harry and Ginny who really didn't speak to one another but kept glancing at each other. George sighed and wished that had worked out for them. He looked over and saw Hermione was talking to Bill- about work probably.

When dinner was over and they were eating desert Hermione looked at George and the two seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. George stood up, "Hermione and I have an announcement to make. Actually two announcements- First, we are engaged. Second, we are moving in together."

No one spoke until Mrs.Weasley smiled at them. "When is the wedding?"

Goerge looked at Hermione and both shrugged, "Not sure" George answered, "But soon"

"Well good for you soon-good luck to you both" Mr.Weasley said. The rest of the family also offered their congratulations. George was elated for the rest of the evening-he barely heard any conversation.

Before he left he and Hermione planned to move her things the next day. George didn't even worry about the lies he was building their relationship on.


	9. Chapter 9 Heart Shattering Dreams

George was in the storage room when heard someone enter the shop, "Sorry" he called, "We are closed". He heard footsteps toward the room and he panicked. He gripped his wand and stood ready. "I said we are closed"

"Too bad Weasel" Pansy said throwing the door open. She shut it behind her and stared at him.

"Parkinson" he greeted, "What can I do for you?"

She thrust the Dailey prophet at him, "You could explain this," she snarled. George read the article she was pointing to.

**Hermione Granger to marry George Weasley.**

The article listed the date of the wedding and a few other details. He smiled to himself when he realized his mother must have done this.

"Stop grinning Weasel and explain. " Pansy snapped, "This damn rag says you two have been dating for months and I know that to be untrue."

"Pansy" George started. He had forgotten about Hermione's close friendship with Pansy. The former slytherin probably knew about the one night stand-she probably also knew Hermione blew him off. "We-I"

"Your lying to her aren't you?" Pansy asked. "You are taking advantage of her injury"

George nodded his head. Pansy laughed and shook her head.

"How very slytherin of you" Pansy replied with a smirk. "Now give me one reason why I shouldn't tell her"

"Because I love her," George suggested.

"Do better than that Weasel" Pansy told him.

"Because now she doesn't blame herself for Ron's death" George shot back. He explained how the lies started." She doesn't hate herself anymore. She hasn't had a drink since before the accident-she wont kill herself slowly anymore."

Pansy stared at him for a moment-George realized her had won, "Does she love you?" Pansy asked.

"I think so," George answered.

"I will go along with your lie but I want my friend back" Pansy said, "I want to see her. I want to talk to her"

George considered this for a moment and then nodded, 'I am meeting her for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron-come with me"

George finished closing the store and the two set off together for the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the back. Hermione looked up and saw George. Her smile faltered when she saw Pansy.

"What is she doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Love-Pansy is one of your closest friends. You met during the war," George explained after kissing her cheek. Hermione stared at Pansy for a moment and squinted her eyes.

"I remember" Hermione said finally, "We used to go shopping together every Thursday and eat dinner together. And we went dancing on Friday nights."

"Yes" Pansy exclaimed happily. She reached over and hugged Hermione.

"I am glad you're here" Hermione said, "You can help Ginny and I plan the wedding"

"Of course" Pansy said taking a seat beside Ginny. The girls got wrapped up in a flower related conversation and suddenly George froze. _Did Hermione say she remembered?_

"Hermione, are you getting your memories back?" George asked.

Hermione looked up and gave him a crooked smile, "Little things-nothing big yet"

"That is great" George said but he felt like getting sick. If Hermione got her memories back then this would be over. "I am going to leave you ladies to plan" He kissed Hermione on the cheek, "I am going to Lee's ok?" Hermione nodded and George sprinted from the restaurant. He hoped against hope that Hermione never realized how many lies he told her. She couldn't get her memory back or he was finished.

George and Lee drank and talked about the old days of being a prankster. George wished like hell Fred was there so he could talk about Hermione's memory but he kept it all to himself. Hermione was already asleep when George came home. He leaned across the bed and kissed her cheek. She made a little whimper but stayed in slumber. George took his shirt off and lay down beside her. "I love you Mione," he said before he fell asleep himself.

"_I love you Mione" Ron yelled._

_Hermione turned her back to him. "Right-you love me. Then why would you sleep with her?"_

"_I made a mistake" Ron argued, "But you know I love you."_

"_Right" Hermione snapped, "Face it Ron-we are over. I never want to see you again"_

_Ron tried to grab Hermione but she pulled away, "Stop it Ronald. Were in the middle of war here. We don't have time-I don't have time"_

"_Mione, please" Ron begged but Hermione turned away._

"Ron" Hermione cried as she sat up in the bed. George turned over and stared at her-she was sobbing into her hands.

"Hermione, what is it?" George asked. He slipped an arm around her shoulder and tried to comfort her.

"There is something you aren't telling me," Hermione said to George. She was hiccupping and having trouble speaking. "Something happened between me and Ron"

"Come down" George whispered, "What are you talking about?"

Hermione didn't respond she just lay back down. Within minutes her breathing leveled out and George could tell she was drifting back to sleep. George however could not sleep. What was that dream about? Were her memories coming back to her?


	10. Chapter 10 Unraveling around him

**A/N: The story may get a little confusing. Hermione's memory is coming back. The memory will come back in dreams in the next few chapters you will learn why Hermione felt so guilty for Ron's death among other things. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

Hermione was sitting at work moving slowly through a large pile of papers on her desk. Every time she started to focus her mind would wander back to the nightmare. The previous night it had felt so real but now she was wondering if it actually happened. Did Ron cheat on her? She wasn't sure how to find out the truth.

Just as Hermione was coming out of the introspection there was a knock at the door. "Come in" she said. The door opened and Draco Malfoy walked inside. He sat down across from her. "What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked angrily.

"I was coming to check on you Granger" Malfoy replied, "I guess it is true. You lost your memory."

"Are we friends?" Hermione asked.

"Sort of" Draco answered, "I am dating Pansy. Actually-we have a quite a past"

"Oh" Hermione sighed. She wasn't sure she wanted to know how close she and Draco were. "Well, thank you for checking on me. I am fine"

Draco sat there for a moment just staring at her. "You don't remember anything?"

"Little things" Hermione said softly. "I think my memory is trying to come back though."

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Yeah-I had a dream. A dream about Ron" Hermione told him. At Ron's name Draco paled.

"I-I" Draco stuttered. "I can't tell you how sorry I was-how sorry I am. My dad-I"

"It's ok Draco. It's not your fault" Hermione assured him.

Draco nodded and looked relieved.

"Draco- I have a question" Hermione said.

Draco looked nervous but nodded anyway, "Go on" he urged.

"Did Ron and I. Do you know if we had an issues?" Hermione asked.

Draco was silent for a few minutes and then nodded, " Not long after the war started you and Ron-you broke up for a little while"

"Why?" Hermione asked. "Did he cheat on me?"

Draco nodded his head slowly, "He slept with Lavender Brown"

Hermione felt sick to her stomach, "My memories are coming back. I dreamt about last night"

Draco seemed really uncomfortable. "I better go" Draco said. He leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I hope you feel better Granger"

After Draco left Hermione gathered her things. "Tell Bill that I am going home" Hermione told the secretary. "I don't feel well"

Hermione went home and made herself tea. All afternoon she tried to remember but she couldn't. Hermione knew in her heart that it wasn't over –there was something much worse lurking in her memory.

Hermione gave up after an hour and decided she didn't want to know what as lurking in her memory. She decided instead to cook a nice dinner for George. She was about halfway through when Ginny showed up.

"Mione, are you ok?" Ginny asked. "Bill said you weren't feeling well"

"Headache-I am ok" Hermione replied.

"You sure?" Ginny asked. "Is that all?"

"That is all" Hermione said.

"Ok" Ginny replied. "Now- I see your making dinner tonight so I guess we can get together tomorrow."

"For what?" Hermione asked absent-mindedly.

"Wedding plans" Ginny said. "You are getting married in three months"

"Right" Hermione replied, "Sorry-I am just-"

"Hermione, you sure you are alright?" Ginny asked looking very concerned, "I think you should see a healer"

" I will be fine. I just need to rest" Hermione assured her.

"Ok, well I will go and let you rest" Ginny said. "Owl me tomorrow?"

"Sure" Hermione replied. She walked Ginny to the fireplace and gave her a little hug. "Bye" Hermione said and Ginny was gone.

An hour later Hermione had dinner done and was waiting for George.

"You're late" Hermione teased when he came through the door. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry" he replied. His eyes lit up when he went into the kitchen. "You made dinner"

"I did" Hermione agreed. She led him to the table. "Now just sit while I bring out the food. George had no idea what she was up to but it felt nice. The last few weeks felt nice. The two of them had fallen into a nice routine and he honestly felt like they belonged together.

"Here we are" Hermione said sitting the food down on the table. She put food on both of their plates and sat across from him. During the meal Hermione seemed to be in good spirits. She waited until dessert to drop the bomb.

"George" Hermione said innocently over her chocolate cake. "Did you know Ron cheated on me?"

George almost chocked on the cake. "I-uh-I" George stutters.

"That is what I thought," Hermione said standing up and stomping out. George followed her.

"Mione, wait" George called after her. He followed her into the bedroom. "Hermione-please"

"Why did you hide that from me?" Hermione cried. "Why?"

"It was in the past-I didn't want to see you hurt again" George replied

Hermione sighed, "Thank you for that but don't you think I deserve to know the truth no matter how painful"

George didn't respond he just wrapped his arms around her. For moment he stayed like that-rocking her back and forth while she cried. "I will clean up the kitchen, you can take a bath and relax?" George suggested.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Of course" George replied. Hermione smiled and left to go draw her bath.

While George did the dishes he did some thinking. He knew his time was running out. Soon she would remember everything. Then, not only would he lose her because of his lies, but also he would lose her to her own self-destruction again.

"I tried Ron" George said softly, "I tried to save her. I am sorry"


	11. Chapter 11 It all comes out

After George finished the dishes and Hermione soaked in the tub they decided to spend some quality time together. They lay in their bed together and George read a book a loud. Soon after he started Hermione were fast asleep in his arms. George climbed out of the bed and tucked her in. he sat down at the desk and took out a piece of parchment.

Fred- 

_I think Hermione's memories are coming back. What should I do? Should I just tell her now or wait until she realizes it. Either way she will hate me-I know that. I just want to know what is best for her._

_George_

He folded the note and handed it to his owl. George watched the bird fly off into the night and then laid back down with Hermione. He knew her memories came back to her in dreams usually-he prayed tonight she slept peacefully.

The next morning George woke up and found Hermione getting ready for work. She smiled at him as she put her makeup on. "Sleep well?" George asked.

"I did" Hermione replied. "No nightmares-no memories"

"Ok" George said. He kissed Hermione on the cheek and climbed in the shower. After Hermione was gone George made the decision-_Tonight I tell her the truth. She deserves to know._

Hermione was having a great day. Her workload was manageable. She and Ginny had lunch together. It all seemed to be going so well until around 4:00 she took a headache. It was debilitating and almost made her sick to her stomach. Her secretary found her doubled over on the floor and called for Bill.

"I am fine" Hermione insisted when Bill got her into a chair. "I don't need to see a healer"

"Are you sure?" Bill asked.

"Yes" Hermione replied. "But I should probably go home and rest"

"Yeah" Bill agreed, 'Let me take you home"

Hermione wanted to argue but decided it wasn't worth it. She gathered her things and let Bill accompany her to the fireplace. Once they arrived at Hermione's home-Bill went to the joke shop to inform George Hermione was ill. Hermione changed into her pajamas and curled up in the bed and soon she was asleep.

Harry walked into the office and found George pacing, "You ok mate?" Harry asked.

George groaned, "No-I am not. I am glad you came. Have a seat" George motioned to a chair in the office.

Harry sat down and looked at George expectantly. "I am telling Hermione the truth tonight"

Harry's face darkened, "Are you sure that is a good idea? Now that she doesn't blame herself for Ron she is much better off."

"Yes-she might be angry with us but we need to be honest" George said, "I trust we can get through to her and make her realize how dangerous her life was before"

"Maybe" Harry replied.

"It will be alright," George told him.

Harry snorted, "You don't believe that" Harry replied and left the shop quickly.

"No-I don't" George said aloud to the empty room.

_Ginny Weasley shoved Hermione hard against the brick wall, "How could you?" she screeched. "I hate you so much"_

_Hermione ignored the youngest Weasley and looked at Ron. He was avoiding her gaze all together. "Ronald" she said softly, "Please says something-anything?"_

"_Did it feel good?" Ron asked, "Was the revenge sweet?"_

_Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes, "At the time" Hermione admitted, "But not anymore"_

She felt a pair of tiny hands push her again. Ginny was screaming and crying, "You betrayed me" 

_Harry reached forward and grabbed Ginny. He pulled off of Hermione. "Look at me" Harry, said, "I am sorry"_

"_Sorry" Ginny screeched, "Sorry-your sorry you cheated on me"_

"_This isn't an excuse but we weren't actually together" Harry said. "I was lonely and I was scared and I-" Harry broke off._

"_No we weren't together but we were going to be" Ginny snapped. "I love you"_

"_I love you too" Harry whispered._

"_No-not if you are running around and sleeping with Hermione you don't" Ginny said. Both Harry and Hermione flinched. "Goodbye Harry. I am done with both of you"_

_Harry looked at Hermione but followed Ginny out, leaving Hermione with Ron. "I am sorry" Hermione said. "I am sorry"_

"_I can't talk about this right now" Ron said. He headed for the door. Hermione followed. _

"_Ron-please" Hermione called._

_Ron turned to say something but his words were drowned out by screams. "Death eaters" Ron said hoarsely. Ron and Hermione ran hand in hand to the where they heard the screams. When they reached the field they were shocked at what they saw. Death eaters everywhere-they were grossly out numbered. They pulled their wands out and went to help their friends._

_The fighting went on for about 15 minutes. To every ones surprise the Order was winning. Hermione crept up behind Bellatrix Lastrange and got her quickly and quietly. Hermione was elated. It only took seconds to kill Bella-it should have taken longer. Bella was tough and had killed many members of the Order._

_Hermione turned just in time to see the elder Malfoy coming towards her. She tried to move, she tried to protect herself but there wasn't time. Hermione closed her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable._

_It never came._

_She heard the words; "Avada Kedavra" and she could feel the heat from the spell. But when she opened her eyes she was obviously alive. Where her lifeless body should have been she found his instead, "Ron!" she screamed. She was a coward. She had closed her eyes and been ready to let death take her, and Ron had stepped in, taking it for her._

_Hermione fell to her knees and cried, cried over her best friend and the love of her life. She didn't move until Remus Lupin picked her up and carried her off the field_

Hermione woke up screaming. George ran into the room. "You lied to me" Hermione yelled before he could touch. "You lied-everyone lied about everything"

"Hermione, please" George begged, "Let me explain"

Hermione reached up and slapped George across the face. He was in shock and didn't respond. Hermione jumped off the bed and apparated out of the room. George didn't know where she was going but he was fairly sure she wasn't coming back.


	12. Chapter 12 Painful past

It was raining and Hermione wasn't really sure what to do. The first instinct was Pansy-go to Pansy. Hermione apparated to Pansy's and banged on the door until her friend opened it. "What?" Pansy asked, "What is that matter?"

"Lies-everything-all lies" Hermione cried-she was still in a stat of shock.

Pansy didn't look surprised or even upset, "Yes it was" Pansy replied.

"Why?" Hermione screamed. She was so confused and upset. Why would Pansy let everyone lie to her?

"Because you deserved a second chance" Pansy answered.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked softly.

Pansy opened the door wider and motioned for Hermione to come inside. "Come on-I will explain everything"

Hermione didn't respond but silently walked and Pansy shut the door behind her.

George sat there for a few hours. He was hoping against hope that it was a very bad dream. When he finally convinced himself that the worst had in fact happened he stood up and apparated to Harry's. He had to warn him.

He knocked on Harry's front door nervously-he knew Harry didn't want to confront this again.

"Hey George" Harry said when he opened the door, "Come on in"

George walked inside and the two sat down. "Oh-I am sorry" Harry said. "Can I get you something?"

George just shook his head, "No Harry" George started, "This-Well, this could be a very bad thing and I needed to come and tell you now"

Harry's face darkened, "She knows"

George nodded, "I didn't tell her. The memory came to her in a dream." George paused. "She ran off-I have no idea where. I am sorry. I know you never wanted to live through that again"

"I didn't but I feel worse for her right now" Harry told him. "She is alone and scared out there somewhere. I wish there was something we can do"

"But there isn't" George assured him. "We have to wait until she comes back"

Harry nodded, "Now you need to confess everything to your family before she does"

Pansy let Hermione shower and change into some pajamas. She made a cup of hot chocolate for her friend and the proceeded to tell the story.

"You and Harry were both really upset. Ron had cheated on you and Harry wanted to be with Ginny but was to busy angsting about his destiny." Pansy told her, "You were both drinking and before you knew it you were in bed." Hermione grimaced and pansy chuckled. "The next morning was incredibly awkward for both of you. At first Harry didn't want to tell Ron and Ginny but you insisted on it. For three weeks you kept the secret and finally the right time came. You told them at the same time. Ginny flipped and told Harry they were over. Ron was quiet but obviously angry. Before any of you had a chance to work it out the death eaters attacked and Ron died"

Hermione sat back and let the story sink in. "Is that it?" Hermione asked. "Is that all?"

Pansy cleared her throat and chook her head, "No- there is a lot more and your not going to like it but I think you need to know"

"Ok-go on" Hermione prompted her.

"After Ron's death you left the country for a while" Pansy explained, "No one knows where you went. When you came back you didn't contact the Weasley's. The only person you contacted was Harry. You got a job at the ministry and gave the impression you were moving on with your life"

"But" Hermione said.

"But you had a lot of issues-mainly a drinking problem" Pansy replied.

"I was an alcoholic?" Hermione asked looking shocked.

"I am not sure I would call you an alcoholic-maybe you were but to me Alcoholic implies dependency and withdraws. Since your accident you haven't needed a drink-I believe it was all mental. I believe you were escaping your problems" pansy shook her head. 'Andy way-after you fell and lost your memories Harry and George decided that you deserved a second chance. They didn't want you to blame yourself anymore. They didn't want to see you drink yourself to death so they lied to you. I don't like it but I know why they did it"

Hermione curled up in ball and tried not to cry. This was all too much. Ron died for her. She slept with Harry. She had a drinking problem. What happened to her? How did she let it all go so wrong? An even more painful thought hit her suddenly. "Was George my boyfriend before the accident?"

Pansy sighed, "No" she told her. "You had a one night stand not long before the accident"

"A one night stand?" Hermione asked disgusted with herself.

"Sweetie-it wasn't your first" Pansy told her.

"Why are telling me these things?" Hermione sobbed.

"Because it is true" Pansy replied. The two sat in silence for a moment. "What are you going to do?" Pansy asked a moment later.

"Well I can't face the Weasley's anymore and George-" Hermione paused and wiped a tear away. "That is over." Hermione sat up trying to take control of the situation. 'I don't have my own place anymore-Can I stay here with you?"

Pansy nodded, "Sure" she replied. "But are you sure?"

"Yes" Hermione said. "it is all over"


	13. Chapter 13 Trying to fix it

"You what?" Molly shrieked.

"Why did you lie son?" Arthur asked.

"Because I loved her," George answered. He sat down besides his dad trying to avoid his mother's glare.

"Now you have done more harm than good," Ginny said. She walked over and thumped George on the ear. "You undermined all of us" Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes. 'Now we have lost her all over again"

Molly pointed to the door. "Fix this"

George nodded his head and left the Burrow in search of Hermione. He hoped he could make this right.

Hermione was walking through Diagon Alley with Pansy-the two were discussing where to eat. "Hermione" George called. "Hermione- wait"

Hermione turned around and saw George running in her direction. She turned back around tried to walk away but George caught up.

"Hi" he said. "How are you?"

"Fine:" Hermione answered.

"Really-you haven't written or anything" George said. Hermione remained silent so George tried a different approach. "Look-I knows things aren't perfect. I made a mistake –a huge mistake. But we were good together. We were happy-that wasn't a lie"

Hermione sighed and looked at George. "You are right." Hermione admitted. "Everything you just said is right. We're good together. But now-now we are nothing. Why did you have to do this?"

She turned and ran off before George could reply. He went back to his house and found Fred there waiting. "I really screwed up"

"Yeah-you did"

"What do I do?" George asked.

Fred sighed, "Wish I knew what to say bro but you may not be able to fix it"

Pansy and Hermione had just sat down at a muggle restaurant when she heard Harry's voice. He pulled up a chair with out being invited and sat down.

"Please join us potter" Pansy smirked, "It is a pleasure and I insist"

"Can it Parkinson" Harry snapped. He turned to Hermione. "Why have you been avoiding me?" Harry asked her

Hermione shrugged and looked away. "I am not" she replied.

"Yes, you are" Pansy said. "Potter she is ignoring because she is embarrassed. She knows you two had sex and it embarrasses her"

Harry sighed, "we already dealt with all of that but you don't remember dealing with it huh? You just remembered the bad things"

"What happened afterward?" Hermione asked.

Harry laughed, "You avoided me until after the final battle and then we were so glad to have survived we chose not to bring it up again. I apologized to Ginny and she forgave me but we weren't together. I accepted that. Ginny tried to make up with you but you wouldn't face her or the Weasley's again"

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes. "I felt like I belonged" Hermione said. "These last few weeks"

"You do" Harry assured her. "Please think about it. They need you"

"Are we ok?" Hermione asked.

"We will be" Harry told her. "We always are"

Harry leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. He sneered at Pansy. She smiled and waived cheerfully.

"Do you remember if Potter was any good?" Pansy asked. Hermione looked at her friend and laughed.

"Shut up" Hermione said.

After dinner Hermione went to Ron's grave. She sat down beside it and started to talk. 'I am sorry" She sighed and ran her hand across the tomb. 'I am so sorry. But maybe I have been punished enough. I would hope you want what is best for me and maybe being with your family again is what is best for me. I was happier there than I am now. I miss your mom and Ginny. I miss your brothers. I miss George"

"He misses you too" George called from behind her. Hermione turned and saw hi watching her. In the moonlight he looked like a Greek god.

"You lied to me," Hermione told him. "Our whole relationship was a lie"

"I know I am sorry," George said approaching her slowly.

Hermione sighed, "Don't do it again"

"Does that mean…?" George trailed off looking hopeful

"It means I planned almost the whole wedding and it would a shame to let it go to waste" Hermione said laughing through her tears. George pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Maybe it was in bad taste to kiss your brothers ex girlfriend by his grave but someone he knew Ron would approve.

"Let's go home," Hermione said.

George picked her up and they dissapparated to the Burrow.


	14. Chapter 14 alls well that ends well

**A/N: Thnaks for reading. I loved writing this story. But sadly-this is the end.**

Hermione was pacing around Ginny's bedroom at the Burrow. "Where the hell is she?" Hermione asked out loud. She picked the part of her dress the drug the ground and opened the door. She found Ginny standing by the bathroom locked in a passionate embrace with Harry. Hermione smiled.

"Oh sorry Mione" Ginny said. "I-just-I"

"Figured if I could forgive George you could forgive Harry?" Hermione suggested.

Ginny smiled ruefully, "Something like that" she replied. "Come on-you have a wedding to get to" Ginny turned and smiled at Harry, "See you later" Harry nodded and walked away.

Hermione and Ginny linked arms and headed into Ginny's room. Pansy was there looking sour. "This dress sucks," she said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sorry it isn't to your liking" she said.

"Whatever-call me when it is time. I am going to get a quick shag with Draco" Pansy told her.

Ginny came behind Hermione and touched up her hair. Hermione caught sight of Ron's picture. "Do you think we would have worked out?" Hermione asked. Ginny shrugged.

"I think we all ended up where we should," Ginny said. "Don't worry-Ron understands"

"It doesn't matter" Hermione said. "I have to let go of Ron"

Ginny looked at the clock. "Time to go" Ginny said. "I will grab Pansy on the way"

Hermione laughed and followed her friend out. She thought about the last few years and it all seemed surreal but forgiveness was a funny thing. She would never really know if Ron forgave her but she forgave herself.


End file.
